User talk:.Bossman
Re: Coding Noob You can learn the very basics here, a tutorial on signature coding here, a slightly more advanced tutorial on template coding here. There are also help pages you can use. Ask if you have any queries. Regards, 06:48, April 5, 2012 (UTC) why do you say that ivypool has and "unknown tom" as a mate? it never covers that anywhere in the books. thanks, Bramblestar1998 She was revealed to have a mate on Kate's blog. }} 21:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thats great, and since GIMP is my main program, it would be easier for me teach you. On this topic, what do you want to learn first? ;) }} 08:51, 06, 06, 2012 Torties eh? I used to fail at them when I was an apprentice. Perhaps try uploading one over your personal image and I can critique on it. :3 }} 00:31, 07, 06, 2012 I would love to tell you, but I can't seem to find much myself. xD Maybe if it gets decided that Diesel gets a loner charart you could try that, but since it's slow season in PCA, everyone would be wanting to snatch one charart after the other. :/ When the new series comes out it would be mutch easier to find chararts to do. }} 06:49, 08, 06, 2012 Okay, I'll try, will you be on tommorow morning? (And when you say in my time do you mean American-Florida time, because that's my time) }} 01:50, 09, 06, 2012 The leader version. I want her to be a blueish-grey. Her eyes to be blue-green, and scars across her flank, muzzle, and eye. (Icestar) Okay, I don't like timezones. >:| They annoy me. XD }} 05:23, 10, 06, 2012 Re: First, no I can't. I am not an admin and cannot delete something from this website. Second, if you'd note the message atop mine and every staff member's talk page, problem reports are not to be made to individual staff members. You need to go to the reporting center and make your report. Although I think simply asking the blogger to put spoiler tags on her blog will be a better solution than trying to delete it outright. And finally, please remember to sign all messages. Regards, }} 14:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, help any? Hey apprentice. As a mentor it's my job to help you with your chararts, and if you were struggling with Thornclaw's alt apprentice just saying that you could always ask me to help out with anything. ;) 01:11, 12, 07, 2012 To thicken stripes you take your smallest brush size and draw the same stripe right next to the original stripe you did. If you need any more help or tips you can feel free to ask me again. ^^ 03:41, 13, 07, 2012 RE:Thornclaw Base: #c36d2c Stripes: #a9591e Earpink: #cf816e And I used black for the shading. Good luck on Thornclaw! 14:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mentoring? Is there anything else you'd like to learn about chararting? Perhaps a tabby maybe? Just checking in on ya. ;) 01:58, 19, 08, 2012 Sure, but it is good to revise some skills every now and then. :) 07:33, 20, 08, 2012 Anything in particullar with torties? (like smudging, colors, placing etc) 09:01, 21, 08, 2012 Well, when making the patches, choose 3 or more colors (one color is the base). I usually make them contrasting so they stand out from each other, but you don't have to do that. Add a layer for one color and smudge it in the direction of the fur, always do it in that direction. Try not to make it cover too much of the base color. You can also blur if you like. You then add another layer for the next color. Try not to make that color cover the other colors too much either. Repeat the smudging/blurring. Add another layer(s) for each color you do. With torties, you can also add a white chest/belly, other markings etc. You can also add tabby stripes for ginger patches if you like. The rest (shading, highlights, earpink etc) still work the same way as the other images, but you might need to tint the shading/highlights or play around with colors for the earpink. It's a bit hard to explain because there are many styles of torties out there, so I hope this helps! Maybe you could try uploading a tortie that you made and I'll critique it? Thanks. :) 09:04, 22, 08, 2012 Charart Request Name: Shimmercloud Gender: Female Pelt color: Gray Pelt length: Long Hair Eye Color: Blue Other: Special Design: Cloud shaped swirls Rank: Queen Please upload on my talk page. Thanks! 10:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Nutkit I used 795a3b for the main pelt, 8a745f for the lighter texture, 66513c (on multiply) for the darker texture (2 layers, 1 was moved around), 967272 for the ears, 66503c (again on multiply) for the shading. With the shading, you'll have to possibly duplicate the layers and mess around wih the opacity until it looks right. 22:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Charart Request Name: Wave (Lapping Wave) Gender: Female Pelt color: Light Gray Pelt length: Long Eye Color: Warm Brown Other: Post it with a link on my talk page please. Special Design: White flecks and a misty appearance Rank: Queen Shimmy ~Call me wave ♥ 23:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scorchwind 6f2d2d-Earpink a33f08-Stripes e3580c-Base c18e13-Eye colour-lightest 906a0e-Eye colour-middle 654b0a-Eye colour-darkest All in hex code, but they may change as I tweak the image~ Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Edited-forgot headin D:Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Scorchwind 02 Black, and white highlightsPikachushinxthe power of the past 22:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC)